T-ara Profile
Profiles thumb|T-ara T~ara là một nhóm nhạc Hàn Quốc với 6 cô gái xinh đẹp và đa tài. Trước khi ra mắt, nhóm dự định có 5 thành viên thể hiện ca khúc nhạc phim Cinderella man (2009) nhưng sau đó Ji Won và Ji Ae đã rút khỏi T~ara vì lý do khác biệt về phong cách. -Tên nhóm: T~ara (티아라) -bắt nguồn từ chiếc vương miện mà các cô dâu hay đội trong lễ cưới (gọi là tiara) nên biểu tượng của nhóm chính là chiếc vương miện. Sự kiện Tháng 7/2009, nhóm chính thức xuất hiện trên sóng Star Radio của đài MBC với 6 thành viên dễ thương (Bo Ram, So Yeon và Qri là 3 người được bổ sung sau khi 2 thành viên rời nhóm). Tháng 7/2010, nhóm chính thức nhận thêm Hwa Young (là em út của nhóm), nâng tổng số thành viên lên 7 người. T~ara còn khiến các fan vô cùng bất ngờ khi mỗi lần ra album mới nhóm lại thay đổi trưởng nhóm. Năm 2012 Hwayoung rời nhóm ,thêm vào đó là Ahreum và Danee -Ngày ra mắt: 29/7/2009 -Phong cách: Tất cả các concept đều được nhóm thử sức, từ ngọt ngào, đáng yêu đến quyến rũ, trưởng thành và tinh nghịch. -Tên fanclub chính thức tại Nhật: Sweet treasure -Tên fanclub chính thức tại Hàn: Queen's -Màu bóng chính thức: Màu ngà (ngọc trai) -Công ty quản lý: Core Contents Media -Fansite tại Việt Nam: http://www.t-aravn.net/forum/ -Faecbook: http://www.facebook.com/tarakpop Bo Ram thumb|650px -Tên thật: Jeon Boram (전보람) -Nghệ danh: Bo Ram -Ngày sinh: 22/3/1986 -Nhóm máu: B -Chiều cao: 1m55 -Cân nặng: 45kg -Ngôn ngữ: Tiếng Hàn, tiếng Nhật (cơ bản) -Vai trò trong nhóm: Hát đệm -Trường học: Đại học Myung Ji- Khoa sân khấu và nghệ thuật -Gia đình: Bố Jeon Yongruk (ca sĩ), mẹ Lee Minyoung (nữ diễn viên kỳ cựu của Hàn), anh trai Yoobin và em gái Wooram. -Sở thích: Xem TV, nghe nhạc và ăn kem -Màu sắc yêu thích: Màu vàng -Nhóm nhạc yêu thích: A& F -Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/T-ARA-BORAM-3/102540256451031 -Đóng MV: Feeling you của Kebee -Đóng phim: +Khách mời: Phim truyền hình Soul (2009) +Vai chính: Phim truyền hình Wearing purple heels,grim reaper is coming (2011) +Xuất hiện cùng Yoon Eun Hye và nhóm 2PM trong bộ phim âm nhạc Tik tok. +Khách mời phim God of study (2010) và Gisaeng ryung (2011) *Dù là người lớn tuổi nhất T~ara nhưng Bo Ram luôn bị nhầm là em út của nhóm nờ khuôn mặt siêu dễ thương với đôi má bầu bĩnh. *Bo Ram đã ra mắt với 1 album nhạc ballad riêng “Lucifer project 1” vào năm 2008 từ trước khi gia nhập T~ara. Qri thumb|650px -Tên thật: Lee Jihyun (이지현) -Nghệ danh: Qri -Nickname: Cutie- pretty, Qrincess -Ngày sinh: 12/12/1986 -Chiều cao: 1m60 -Cân nặng: 44kg -Ngôn ngữ: Tiếng Hàn, tiếng Nhật (cơ bản) -Vai trò trong nhóm: Hát đệm -Trường học: Đại học Myung Ji- Khoa sân khấu và nghệ thuật -Sở thích: Đọc sách -Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/T-ARA-QRI-3/111071492238705 -Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/Qri_Lovers -Đóng phim: +Vai phụ Youngmo: Phim Queen Seon Deok (2009) +Vai chính Lee Kyeong: Phim truyền hình Southern trader Kim Chul Soo’s updates (2010) +Khách mời: Phim truyền hình Giant (2010) +Vai phụ: Phim cổ trang King Geunchogo (2010) +Khách mời phim God of study (2010) và Gisaeng ryung (2011) *Sở hữu khuôn mặt đáng yêu Qri từng là người mẫu cho 1 công ty thời trang trước khi ra mắt. *Vì không hề được đào tạo bài bản nên khi Core Enteertainment thông báo được chọn vào T~ara chị ấy đã rất bất ngờ. So Yeon thumb|650px -Tên thật: Park In-jung -Nghệ danh: So Yeon -Ngày sinh: 5/10/1987 -Chiều cao: 1m65 -Cân nặng: 46kg -Ngôn ngữ: Tiếng Hàn, tiếng Nhật (cơ bản), tiếng Anh -Vai trò trong nhóm: Hát chính, đại diện phát ngôn của T~ara -Trường học: Trường nghệ thuật Anyang -bạn thời trung học của Seung Ho (nhóm MBLAQ) -Sở thích: Ca hát -Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Park-Soyeon/121744944541275 -Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/sohotmelody -Đóng phim: +Vai chính phim truyền hình Don't cry momy (2011) +Khách mời phim God of study (2010) và Gisaeng ryung (2011) +Vai phụ trong haeundae love (2012) *Quán quân cuộc thi hát Chin Chin năm 2005. *So Yeon từng là thực tập sinh của SM Entertainment (đào tạo cho nhóm Girl’s Generation) nhưng năm 2007 chị ấy đã xin rút lui vì lý do cá nhân. *Tham gia ca khúc Time to love với nhóm Supernova (cùng Eun Jung, Hyo Min và Ji Yeon) *So Yeon cũng nuôi 1 chú cún tên là Kimaru. Totoro *Song ca cùng Ahn Young Min, ca khúc “Song for you” thumb|189px|right|Song for you *có ca khúc solo riêng "poem of love" và "sign" cùng Ahreum Eun Jung thumb|650px -Tên thật: Ham EungJung (함은정) -Nghệ danh: Eung Jung -Ngày sinh: 12/12/1988 -Chiều cao: 1m68 -Cân nặng: 46kg -Ngôn ngữ: Tiếng Hàn, tiếng Nhật (cơ bản) -Vai trò trong nhóm: Hát chính, Rapper -Trường học: Đại học Dongook Khoa nghệ thuật biểu diễn -Sở thích: Xem phim, đọc sách, cưỡi ngựa và nhạc Pansori (nhạc truyền thống của Hàn) -Màu sắc yêu thích: -Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/T-ARA-EUN-JUNG-3/104984216199662 -Đóng MV: Love sick, Thunder và Only one person của F.T Island, Gashiri của SG Wannabe, Stop the time của Davichi và Bbiribbom bberibbom của Co-ed School. -Đóng phim: +Vai phụ: Phim điện ảnh Madeleine (2003) +Vai phụ: Phim cổ trang Toji (2004) +Vai phụ: Phim truyền hình Lovers in Prague (2005) +Vai phụ: Phim truyền hình Cute or crazy (2005) +Vai phụ: Phim truyền hình Goong (2006) +Vai chính: Phim kinh dị Death Bell 1 (2008) +Vai phụ: Phim truyền hình Dating on earth (2008) +Vai Jin Ayi: Phim cổ trang King Geunchogo (2010) +Vai chính Kang Seung Yeon: Phim truyền hình Cofffee house (2010) +Vai chính Yoon Baek Hee: Phim truyền hình Dream high (2011) +Vai chính: Phim truyền hình Queen Jinsoo (2011) thumb|Dream Hight +Vai chính Eun Joo: Phim kinh dị White: The course of melody (2011) +Khách mời phim God of study (2010) và Gisaeng ryung (2011) *Tham gia ca khúc đặc biệt Wonder wonman kết hợp với 2 nhóm See Ya và Davichi (cùng Ji Yeon và Hyo Min) *Tham gia ca khúc Time to love với nhóm Supernova (cùng So Yeon, Hyo Min và Ji Yeon) Hyo Min thumb|650px -Tên thật: Park Sun Young (박선영) -Nghệ danh: Hyo Min -Ngày sinh: 30/5/1989 -Nhóm máu: O -Chiều cao: 1m67 -Cân nặng: 43kg -Ngôn ngữ: Tiếng Han, Nhat, Anh. -Vai trò trong nhóm: Nhay chinh, hát chính, Rapper. -Trường học: Đại học Seong Gyun Gwan- Khoa nghệ thuật diễn xuất. -Sở thích: Thiết kế thời trang, chụp ảnh, nau an. -Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/T-ARA-HYO-MIN-3/104415382924464 -Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/b89530 -Đóng MV: Unclock của SS501, My heaven của F.T Island, Amazing breakup của SG Wannabe. -Đóng phim: +Tham gia vở nhạc kịch: Really really like you (2009) +Vai phụ: Phim truyền hình My Girlfriend is Gumiho (2010) +Vai chính : Phim kinh dị Gisaeng Ryung (2011) +Vai Cho Young: Phim cổ trang Gye Baek (2011) +Khách mời phim God of study (2010) *Tham gia ca khúc đặc biệt Wonder wonman kết hợp với 2 nhóm See Ya và Davichi (cùng Eun Jung và Ji Yeon) *Tham gia ca khúc Time to love với nhóm Supernova (cùng Eun Jung, Ji Yeon và So Yeon) *Tham gia chương trình Invincible Youth của đài KBS (2009-2010) *Hyo Min đã đạt giải "Nữ diễn viên mới xuất sắc nhất"- phim Gyebaek tại MBC Drama Awards (2011) thumb|277px|right Ji Yeon thumb|650px -Tên thật: Park Jiyeon -Nghệ danh: Ji Yeon -Nickname: Tiểu Kim Tae Hee, Dino -Ngày sinh: 7/6/1993 -Nhóm máu: AB -Chiều cao: 1m68 -Cân nặng: 46kg -Ngôn ngữ: Tiếng Hàn, tiếng Nhật -Vai trò trong nhóm: Hát đệm -Trường học: Trường trung học nữ sinh Hyehwa -Sở thích: Ngủ, xem phim -Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Park-Jiyeon/137878872920126 -Fansite tại Việt Nam: http://jiyeonvn.forum-pro.org/ -Đóng MV: My love crybaby và I love you của SG Wannabe, She của TVXQ (2011), Shake it up của Seo In Guk. -Đóng phim: +Vai phụ: Phim truyền hình Hello may lady (2007) +Vai chính: Phim truyền hình Soul (2009) +Khách mời: Phim truyền hình High Kick through the roof (2009) +Vai chính Na Hyun Jung: Phim God of study (2010) +Vai chính: Phim kinh dị Death bell 2 (2010) +Lồng tiếng nhân vật chính: Phim điện ảnh Jungle Fish 2 (2011) +Khách mời phim Gisaeng ryung (2011) +Vai chính Lee An: Phim Dream high 2 (2012) *Ji Yeon đã tập Taekwondo được 7 năm và đang ở mức đai đen tam đẳng. *Chụp bộ ảnh cưới với TVXQ (cùng IU và Seo In Na) (2011) *Tham gia ca khúc đặc biệt Wonder wonman kết hợp với 2 nhóm See Ya và Davichi (cùng Eun Jung và Hyo Min) *Tham gia ca khúc Time to love với nhóm Supernova (cùng Eun Jung, Hyo Min và So Yeon) *Thể hiện ca khúc nhạc phim God of study “Rolling” thumb|300px|right *Giải thưởng: APM Model (2007), Smart Model Contest (2008) 7,Hwa Young: thumb|Hwa Young -Tên thật: Ryu Hwayoung -Nghệ danh: Hwa Young -Ngày sinh: 22/4/1993 -Chiều cao: 1m68 -Cân nặng: 43kg -Ngôn ngữ: Tiếng Hàn, tiếng Nhật -Vai trò trong nhóm: Rapper *Hwa Young được phát hiện khi xuất hiên cùng cô chị gái sinh đôi là Hyo Young (thành viên nhóm Co-ed School) trong chương trình Star King vào tháng 5/2010. -Facebook: http://www.facebook.com/pages/Ryu-Hwayoung/131206663604598 -Đóng phim: Khách mời phim Gisaeng ryung (2011) 1.Digital single “Lies” (2009) ' thumb|1.Digital single “Lies” (2009) thumb|300px|right '*Single “Time to love” (2009) ' thumb|*Single “Time to love” (2009) '*Repackage single “Time to love 2” (2009) thumb|300px|right *1st album “Absolute” (2009) thumb|300px|right *Single "Apple is a" (2009) thumb|300px|right *1st mini album "Breaking hurt" (2010) thumb|Mini album "Breaking hurt" (2010) thumb|300px|right *Single "I'm really hurt" (2010) thumb|358px|right *Single "Bubi bubi" (2010) thumb|300px|right *2nd mini album “Templastic” (2010) thumb|Mini album “Templastic” thumb|300px|right *3rd mini album “John travolta wannabe" (2011) thumb|381px|right *Repackage album “Roly Poly in Copacabana” (2011) thumb|Cobacabana *1st Japan single “Bo peep bo peep” (2011) thumb|Bo peep Bo peep thumb|439px|right *3rd Japan single "Love me" (2011) *4rd mini album "Black eyes" (2011) -Cry cry (2011) thumb|Japan single "Love me" (2011) *4rd mini album "Black eyes" (2011) -Cry cry (2011) thumb|435px|right -Lovey dovey (2012) thumb|Lovey Dovey phiên bản Zombie thumb|439px|right Lovey Dovey Drama: thumb|433px|right 13.Single "We were in love" (2011) thumb|430px|right Giải thưởng -Cyworld Digital Music Awards 38th: Tân binh của tháng (2009) -Cyworld Digital Music Awards 39th: Ca khúc Time to love (2009) -Golden Disk Awards 24th: -Seoul Music Awards: Nhóm nhạc mới xuất sắc nhất (2010) Category: T-ara Profile